The present invention relates to a plastic pin, including a bowling pin, for bowling lanes, and also relates to a method of making such a plastic pin. The pin has a hard shell that surrounds a core of cellular and/or porous material, preferably a thermoplastic material. In the lower region of the pin, the shell has a bulging portion, thereabove a neck-like reduced diameter portion, and thereabove an again slightly wider head.
The difficulty with pins of this type is to achieve the prescribed position of the center of gravity and hence the desired tipping characteristic of the pin.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, for pins of the aforementioned general type, to be able to achieve the prescribed tipping characteristics of pins without thereby negatively impacting the strength and the durability of the pin.